Shattered
by mrslukeduke
Summary: Tonight on the Dukes : Luke takes a terrible fall ends up falling into a coma will Luke ever wake up again.
1. Chapter 1

Shattered

Author's Notes : You might need a box of tissues for this one its gonna have a lot of twists and turns

Spring has sprung in Hazzard the bee's was buzzing all the flowers was in bloom and Bo and Luke was enjoying the good life by going skinny dipping

they ain't been in trouble with Rosco and Boss all week unfortunetly when everything is peaceful and quiet trouble ain't that far behind.

" boy this water sure feels good don't it Luke ?". said Bo

" yep it sure does it's hotter then a firecracker today ". said Luke

" sure is nice to be in trouble for a change seeing as how Rosco's been too busy writing tickets ". said Bo

Balladeer : Unfortunetley it didn't stay quiet for long seeing as how to crooked sisters was being chased by two customers who wanted to make a withdrawl.

" They is sticking to us like glue " said Bambi

" We gotta get rid of them ". said Farrah

The boys had finished for the day they was driving on back to the farm when suddenly they saw two girls being chased by two crooks and they figured they should help them out so Luke told Bo to try and get him as close to the RV as possible he was gonna try and climb on the bad guys car but unfortunately when Bo went to make a sharp turn it caused Luke to tumble off the top of the General Lee and he rolled , rolled , a few times before coming to a complete stop on the side of the road but unfortunetly he was severly injured and he wasn't looking too hot .

" LUKE ... Luke you okay ?". said Bo

Meanwhile Luke lay their motionless and he was knocked out cold to boot while Bo was racing his way over to him to make sure that he was okay.

When Bo finally arrived their the first thing he did was check his pulse which was good then he checked his breathing which sadly was shallow.

Bo figured he should go and call an amublance for his beloved injured cousin so he hurried over to the General and he called an ambulance for Luke

it didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive once they did the first thing they did was check all of Luke's vitals and then they loaded him in the ambulance

watching the ambulance take off Bo stood their and prayed knowing their was not much else he could do it was all in God's Hands.


	2. Forgive ME

Forgive Me

Bo sat in the waiting room for what seemed like forever thinking of how he was gonna tell Jesse, Daisy the horrible news of Luke's accident he silently prayed that Luke's injuries wouldn't be too severe

time seems to take forever when you are waiting for news about a loved one but Bo's wait was soon over on account of he saw the ER doors open and a very attractive young woman came walking up to him.

Bo suddenly heard footsteps coming up to him and it was Uncle Jesse , Daisy who were both nervous wrecks as they waited for word on Luke's condition hoping that it won't be bad news.

Meanwhile in the ER Luke was out cold on the exam table and his doctor was checking out all of his vitals , and his breathing was a little shallow so she wrote on his chart broken ribs , then she checked to see if he was conscious.

The doctor called Luke's name out 3 times but she didn't get a response so she wrote on his chart comatose , unresponsive before she left she told the nurse to get Luke into x-ray for his neck , spine to see if it was injured

then she slowly made her way out to the ER to tell the Dukes the news she hated this part of her job she hated telling family members bad news about their loved ones but at least Luke wasn't dead.

" Here comes the doctor ". said Jesse

" Howdy ma'am my name is Jesse Duke and this is my other nephew Bo Duke , my niece Daisy ". said Jesse

" Nice to meet you Mr. Duke my name is Stephanie Malone I'll be Luke's doctor while he's here". said Doc

" unfortunately he broke a few ribs so we had to hook him to a respirator to help with his breathing... , he had few bruises that we covered with bandages ,.

" unfortunately he has slipped into a Coma and I ain't too sure if he is gonna wake up ".

" Oh NO poor Luke ". said Bo

" that ain't good is it ?". said Jesse

" The sooner he comes around the better his chances of being okay will be ?". said doc

" Maybe if one us went in and talked to him or uh... ".said Daisy

" If he hears you he could wake up hearing is usually the last thing to go which is why we encourage people to talk to comatose patients even though they can't respond ". said Doc

" So far I don't know if he has any broken bones but the only internal injury is a few broken ribs ". said Doc

" Now if y'all would excuse me I have to go check on Luke ". said Doc

Meanwhile in the ER Luke was just being placed back on his bed after getting an X-ray and his doctor just happened to walk in at that moment and she looked over his x-rays she didn't like the one of his spine she noticed some tearing

in his lower back and she knew that means if Luke does wake up he's gonna have to be in a wheelchair for awhile at least until it heals and life as he knows it will be over ".

She handed the x-rays back over to the nurse and then she made her way over to Luke's bed to check on him and she lifted up his right eyelid but unfortunately their was no change.

Bo had decided to be the first to see Luke so the doctor led him down to Luke's room even though Bo had been warned what Luke would like he was still shocked his poor cousin Luke looked so helpless laying their on the exam table

covered up to his chest and with a breathing tube sticking out of mouth only made the site more sad so Bo walked over to his bed and he picked up Luke's hand which was cool and clammy to the touch.

" Oh Luke I"m so sorry ... Please forgive me ".

But the only sound that met Bo's ears was the breathing tube .

" Luke please wake up , you can't leave me ... you can't die yet you ain't ready ". said Bo

" Okay Lukas I know I ain't the most patient person in the world but I'm giving you a fair warning you wake up right now or I'm gonna take Suellen on date.


	3. Rotton Apples

Rotton Apples

So As Luke Dukes life is hanging on by a thread meanwhile at the old cotton mill those two rotton apples that caused the boys wreck was up to no good.

" you know what to do right ?". said Bambi

" yes I think so but... " said Farrah

before Farrah could finish Bambi cut her off on account of she didn't want her start having second thoughts about posing as motorcycle cops so could rob

people of their money without them being non the wiser and ain't it a shame that their's just enough of them for Bo and Luke.

" You ain't going soft on me are you ! ?". demanded Bambi

" Uh.. No I ain't just I feel bad for those two boys that we caused to have a wreck ". said Farrah

" Honey will you forget about them we ain't here so you can play a game of Puppy Love with some local boy ". said Bambi

" NOW PUT YOUR HELMET ON AND COME ON ! ". said Bambi

So The girls got on their bikes and headed over to their road block , over at the hospital Luke's condition still remained the same but he was improving some

some of his bruises was fading away , cuts was almost healed , but unfortunately he didn't show any sign yet in coming out of the coma As days turned to weeks the chances of the Duke family being whole again was slowly fading away but none of the Dukes have given up hope yet.

A anyway Luke's doctor was just making his morning rounds he happened to walk over to Luke's bed and he decided he would check on him

an and so he called out his name about 3 times but unfortunately he didn't get a response so he wrote on his chart still comatose

as for Luke's physical injuries will heal fine in time but unfortunately sometimes the road to conciousness can be a long one.

Meanwhile Bo was just pulling into the hospital's parking lot to visit Luke Uncle Jesse would have come but he had work to do so Bo promised him that he would call him if their was any change in Luke's condition but unfortuanetly it remained the same.

Bo sat down on one of the leather couchs and decided to read a nascar magazine which had a big picture of Rusty Wallace on the cover.

Bo had been waiting now for what seemed like forever so he walked over to the front desk told the nurse that he is here to t to see his cousin Luke who is in the ICU unit of the hospital and so she told Bo to wait while she paged Luke's doctor.

Bo So Bo thanked the nurse and he went back to sat down to read his magazine while he waited for the doctor to appear.

Meanwhile those two twisted sisters was making a killing so far they have managed to collect 33,40000000$ dollars.

" I can't believe how gullible people are here ?". said Bambi

" I still don't feel right about this after all that poor boy getting hurt .". said Farrah

" Honey you have got to stop this nonsense we ain't here so you can fall in love ". said Bambi

" I know I just... you know his cousin looked awfully worried about him ". said Farrah

" You can't go and blow are cover I put too much money into this ". said Bambi

"" Okay I promise I won't if I can go see him please ?". asked Farrah

" ARE YOU NUTS Come on we gotta get going to our next stop ". said Bambi

s since Bambi was the oldest Farrah had no choice but to obay even if her heart told her differently but she knew that her

sister would never forgive her if she let her down and so she hopped on her bike and took off down the road.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Luke's doctor had heard the page and so he was making his way down to the waiting room

to tell Luke's family the lastest news of his condition he silently prayed that he had better news for the Dukes.

' Hey Doc how's my cousin is he awake yet ?". asked Bo

" I'm sorry Bo but your cousin remains in a deep coma and the chances of him waking up are slim.

" " but Doc you can't be serious Luke can't remain unconcious he can't be a vegeatable ?". said Bo

" you see Bo Luke took a severe blow when he landed now sometimes the brain will heal and the person will wake up on their own ". said doc

" Then are other times when the road to conciousness is a long one ". said Doc

" Doc please you can't be serious Luke has to wake up he can't die yet ". said Bo

" I'm doing everything in my power to make sure he does so don't lose hope yet ". said Doc

Well as Bo was trying to keep good thoughts in mind about his beloved cousin who he can't imagine life without !.

Meanwhile in town over at the Hazzard County Sheriff station An APB was just coming over the printer of two young woman.

Enos who just happened to be standing by picked up the papers and noticed something familar about them .

Then he remembered two woman who came to Hazzard to perform a motorcycle stunt show and commited armed robbery

So then he posted their pictures on the wanted poster board and then he radioed Rosco to be on the lookout for them.

Meanwhile those two little devils was now at the their hideout counting out their money when they heard annoucement over the radio.

" Be on the lookout for two girls armed and dangerous avoid them at all costs ".

" Quick we gotta get outta here " . said Bambi

" Where are we gonna go ". said Farrah

" Anywhere but here hurry up ! ". said Bambi

Balladeer : Once again them two sinster sisters are making another getaway !.


End file.
